miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 May 2018
00:39:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:35:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:40:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:41:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:44:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 08:56:32 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:56:23 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:12:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:16:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:28:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:29:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:30:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:36:03 -!- Shockerz ryouta has joined Special:Chat 11:42:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:45:15 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:45:35 -!- Shockerz ryouta has joined Special:Chat 11:45:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:48:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:48:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:48:42 Hi Jall 11:48:57 Happy birthday to you lala lala 11:52:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 11:52:44 hey 11:53:12 Hi Flaco 11:53:29 Today is Jallybug's birthday 11:55:34 Hi Falco 11:56:26 OK bye you don't want to talk with me bye 11:56:43 (sad) (crying) 11:56:57 -!- Shockerz ryouta has joined Special:Chat 11:57:11 hi? 11:57:22 what's going on? 11:57:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:58:38 cringey -_- 12:08:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:08:40 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:11:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:11:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:11:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:11:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:12:09 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:05:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:09:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:09:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:34:40 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:36:19 -!- Marrinettegirl1 has joined Special:Chat 13:37:31 -!- Marrinettegirl1 has left Special:Chat 13:39:09 Marrinettegirl1 13:39:22 The image you posted has nothing to do with Miraculous 13:39:35 This is against the rules 13:39:46 I hope you understand what I say 13:39:57 Ok bye 13:42:32 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:45:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:58:11 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:59:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:59:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:00:27 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:00:58 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 14:12:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:57:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:58:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:41:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:06:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:51:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:51:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:56 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 16:56:11 Hi! 16:56:30 hey Dan 16:57:37 How are you? (marinette) 16:59:43 good 16:59:58 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:00:16 and you? 17:01:23 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:02:41 hey Sophie 17:10:28 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:10:36 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:12:04 I am fine, I just got promoted to Bureaucrat and Admin on PINY wiki so I am a bit busy on that wiki. 17:17:55 what is PINY? 17:19:30 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:19:32 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:19:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:19:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:20:15 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:20:50 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:21:46 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:21:47 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:22:59 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:24:22 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:27:29 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:27:30 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:27:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:27:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:27:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:12 hey Ano 17:28:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:28:26 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 17:28:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:29 hey Jally 17:28:34 hey Camie 17:28:44 Hey 17:28:46 FalcoLombardi99 hi 17:28:58 CrazyCamie456 hi 17:29:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:29:37 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:29:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:29:49 Anoara Khatun 17:29:57 Hi besti 17:29:58 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:30:13 Best friend Jall 17:30:15 Anoara Khatun hi ano 17:30:40 Hi but I can't talk to long here 17:30:44 Anoara Khatun Can we talk in particular 17:31:12 Hey everyone 17:31:40 Jallybug I am very sorry I can't talk with you 17:31:50 I am going now 17:31:57 Good bye 17:32:06 See you soon tomorrow 17:32:07 It's ok 17:32:14 Good bye 17:32:21 ���������������� 17:32:31 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:32:33 �������������� 17:32:53 Bye Jall my best friend I love you ���������� 17:33:06 I love you my best friend 17:33:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:34:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:34:52 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:37:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:37:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:38:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:42:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:22:50 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 18:23:20 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 18:35:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:09:43 -!- Daddy.catnoir has joined Special:Chat 19:09:54 Helloo 19:19:38 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 19:19:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:45:57 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 19:46:33 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 20:12:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:14:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:18:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:18:48 -!- BeBeYouTiful has joined Special:Chat 20:19:18 -!- BeBeYouTiful has left Special:Chat 20:59:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:04:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:07:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:07:12 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:12:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:47:36 -!- Marrinettegirl1 has joined Special:Chat 21:48:20 Marinettegirl1 here 21:50:31 -!- Marrinettegirl1 has left Special:Chat 23:24:53 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:31:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:50:18 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:50:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:55:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs